Akira Yamatoga
"Let's show them use Plasma fists!" Akira Yamatoga, known as Akira Yamabuki (山吹アキラ / 山吹彰 Yamabuki Akira) in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst. His Beyblade is Anubion A2 Yell Orbit and kept Zeraora Z4 8 Atomic Appearance Akira is a short, spirited Blader with light-toned skin, messy pink hair, and darker magenta eyes. He has an athletic and agile build. Akira wears an orange-and-white striped vest over a yellow v-neck shirt with blue sleeves, and wears a long scarf of a similar coloration with blue stripes. He also sports casual brown pants, along with olive colored knee-high boots and striped white socks. Personality Similarly to Zac, Akira is an idol who's adored by his many fans, and loves to make a good impression in the spotlight. He's a very cheerful and outgoing person, and is also competitive with a strong fighting spirit. At first, Akira believes that he can easily beat Zac, as once he got a taste of the spotlight he states that he 'could never go back.' He is constantly striving to take Zac's spot as the most famous pop star in the world; but he is, however, capable of acknowledging when he's bitten off more than he can chew. After he is defeated by Zac in the semi-finals, he decides to look to him for inspiration, and slowly build up his career instead. He is shown to be an impressive rapper, with a love for putting on a show for the crowd. He is also quite agile, being able to perform multiple backflips in a row, and is light upon his feet. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Akira first appears in Winged Launch! as Zac's opponent to reach the semi-finals. He comes in with an over-the-top entrance, performs a series of flips, and raps that he will win against Zac for sure with the power of his Anubion. At first, Akira is confident that he can topple Zac from his position as a member of the Supreme Four and the greatest pop-star. Beyblades * Anubion A2 Yell Orbit: Akira's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. * Zeraora Z4 8 Atomic Akira's New God Layer System Beyblade Special Moves * Perfect Circle: Using its incredible stability, Anubion and its wide Yell Forge Disc release all of its defense in powerful attacks. * Plasma Fists inflicts damage. In the remainder of the current turn, all Normal-type moves will become Electric-type, including status moves. The secondary effect does not affect moves whose type is changed by Pixilate, Refrigerate, Aerilate or Galvanize, but affects moves whose type has been changed by Normalize. Relationships Zac Akira admires Zac in many ways, and tries to be like him so that he can someday surpass him as the greatest pop star of all time. He seems to neither notice nor care about Zac's dismissive attitude around him, and instead tries to impress him with his moves. Akira also teases Zac about being 'old news' and hopes that someday he will be the only one in the spotlight. When he sees how determined Zac is to outshine him and cause him to lose terribly, he becomes quite surprised by seeing that side of his idol. In the end, however, Zac and Akira came to respect one another, evidenced when Akira admitted defeat after losing to Zac (Zac even got the crowd cheering for Akira himself), and he decides to look up to the Supreme Four member for inspiration. Zac compliments him, saying that his performance was still highly skilled, even though he lost. Akira was also visibly saddened when Zac lost to Valt and decided to retire from Beyblade. Fortunately, when Zac announced that he was continuing his Beyblade career, Akira was more than happy to give him back his Zeutron bey, having held onto it for him since. Quotes * "I'm finally standing next to him. Not as a fan, but as a rival." * "Once you get a taste of the spotlight, there's never going back." * "I was born ready." * "You were just the opening act, okay?! The headliners are finally here!" * "The real superstar is gonna' raise the bar!" * "The moment you've been waiting for!" * "So, look who's bringing down the house?" * With Full Power, Now Use Plasma Fists! Battles Gallery For a full gallery of images of Akira, see Akira Yamatoga/Gallery. Trivia * Akira is one of the few people who's able to rattle Zac enough to dampen his cheerful attitude. He's also the first person to refer to Zac by his real name, Zachary Kaneguro. * Akira's bey, Anubion, is based off of Anubis, the god of the dead and embalming in Egyptian mythology. Anubis is often depicted as a jackal, or a man with a jackal's head. * Akira's name means "bright" or "clear", a reference to his flashy personality and love for the spotlight. ** Additionally, his surname contains the kanji, "山" which means 'mountain', likely a reference to his bey being a Defensive-type.